The invention herein pertains to the field of crop protection.
This invention relates to novel compositions and methods for reducing or nullifying injury to young crop plants by selective herbicides. More specifically, this invention relates to novel compositions and methods for reducing injury to young grass crop plants, e.g., corn, rice, barley, sorghum and wheat by thiolcarbamate herbicides, such as diallate and triallate, which comprises treating the habitat of the crop plant or the seed of the crop plant prior to planting, with an antidote for the selective herbicide.
Thiolcarbamate herbicides, such as diallate and triallate are very useful for controlling certain weeds in the presence of other growing plants. However, these herbicides sometimes injure certain crop plants, slowing growth and development at application rates necessary to stunt or kill the weeds. As a consequence, it is sometimes disadvantageous to employ thiolcarbamate herbicides to control weeds in the presence of certain crops, some of which are important commodities in the world food supply. Obviously, there is a need for a method of reducing or nullifying the injury of the crop plant by the selective herbicide while not affecting the herbicidal action on the weeds to be controlled.